Gotcha
by Masaichu
Summary: Yuki was glad she had never grown up watching the cartoon, because she was sure that if she had, she would have felt even more ashamed of these feelings. Oneshot, Yuki x Gacha.


**Anyone else here think Yuki and Gacha together when they saw Gachapoid's design? This came out of that idea. I may do more with Yuki and Gacha, I really like these two. The title is a lame pun, but I rather like it, so...Enjoy!**

**Note: I refer to Gachapoid simply as Gacha, as you can see. The '-poid' just seems...Strange to add.  
**

**

* * *

**

When she first became a Vocaloid, Yuki saw the world in a much more naive way then she did anymore. Now, she was a very smart, even somewhat cunning nine-year-old during particular times. However, she still had her moments where she displayed clear shows of rather airheaded and mindless thoughts. All the while, she also had her moments where she truly seemed much more mature then any other girl her age would be.

This was one of those times.

They first announced to everyone that the newest Vocaloid would be based off of a cartoon character that had run on television further back then Yuki could remember. It hadn't even aired when she was 'growing up', as they called in amongst themselves during the 'building process' for Vocaloids.

But all they would specifically tell her was that it was a young male and that he would have his own room, right across from her own.

It wasn't until the day that he arrived that Yuki realized that the redness spreading on her cheeks was not something normal.

* * *

This Vocaloid was Gacha. Gachapoid. Gachapin himself in human form. She'd learned of the cartoon's name and other such information later on, though it didn't matter. Yuki knew she had a crush on this...Human? Cartoon? Creature? _Monster_ even?

And she knew that she shouldn't.

Because he was Gachapin.

He was a cartoon character brought into their little Vocaloid world thanks to science and the demand for younger Vocaloid users.

She shouldn't like him that way.

But she did.

She was glad she had never grown up watching the cartoon like other children, because she was sure that if she had, she would have felt even more ashamed of these feelings she had.

* * *

Yuki first asked Kiyoteru if it was okay that she liked Gacha as more than a friend. She trusted her teacher because he was created with the intent to serve as her other half, so to speak. He wouldn't tell, their bond was too close for that.

Kiyoteru didn't know though, if it was wrong or if it was right. He told her that he would look into it, grabbing up a few books and was gone for a long time. She didn't want to wait that long though.

So instead, she went to Miki, the only other Vocaloid created by the same people as her and Kiyoteru.

After explaining her situation to Miki, the cherry-haired woman only smiled and ruffled her hair, before explaining to her that love was a special emotion. It crossed all other boundaries, no matter who or what it was. Yuki asked her what that meant.

"What do you think?

The elementary aged child didn't know what to think anymore.

* * *

Gacha didn't often come to practice. Yuki wondered why this was, because shouldn't he be very, very popular by now? He _was_ Gachapin, after all.

Her curiosity got the better of her.

Walking up to the door across the hall from her own, she tenderly knocked the wood before letting herself in when no answer came along.

She found the green-haired singer sitting curled up on his bed, tears shedding down his face.

"Gacha...?" Yuki inquired, worried now as to what was wrong. "W...Why weren't you at practice today...?"

"B-Because...I..." He started, shaking his head before lifting his arm and wiping it across his face, "I'm not n-needed...No one h-has requested a s-song by me...Nobody likes me, Yuki..."

No.

That wasn't true.

She liked him.

Yuki really, really liked him.

Before she could think twice, the child made a great leap forward and wrapped her short arms around the cartoon-singer's chest.

"I like you though, Gacha! I want you to sing with us! Y-You can sing a song with me!"

Gacha perked up almost immediately upon hearing her offer. To sing with her...Sing a duet with someone again...

He'd nearly jumped at the time when Iroha had asked for a duet with him.

And now Yuki was doing so not because of what the people wanted, but because she truly wanted to sing with him.

He smiled a buck-toothed grin and nodded firmly.

Yuki gave him an equally large smile.

Maybe liking Gacha wasn't a bad thing after all.


End file.
